Suddenly I See
by lovelyvah
Summary: In the morning before the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Remus and Tonks share a special moment that makes him change his mind about loving her.  Terrible title, I suck at that, but still try to read the story


**Summary: **In my mind, Remus and Tonks got together on the same night of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, but on that morning, they share a special moment that makes Remus give up of his boring speech of _too poor, too dangerous and too old, _and finally give her his love.

**Note: **My mother language is not English, so I do know I have a lot of mistakes on this story. If you think I should change anything, hit that review bottom and tell me what you think! I'll be very very pleased :)

As always, this fabulous fandom belongs to J.K Rowling and I love her for that.

* * *

><p>It was 7 am when Tonks arrived at The Burrow freezing because of the cold wind. She didn't want to come but Molly insisted she would have breakfast with everyone because she was getting thinner and anti-social. <em>Of course I am… I'm working so much these days.<em>

No. Actually, she was avoiding contact with the Order because she would meet Remus and then she would cry the whole night thinking about how he himself was avoiding her.

Before she could knock on the door, Molly opened it and greeted her with a sleepy smile.

"Aw Tonks, my dear! I'm so glad you came!" she pushed Tonks to enter in the house. It was so warm inside Tonks wished she had accepted Mrs. Weasley's invitation to live in a room there. The house was smelling bread and cake, and Tonks couldn't deny how hungry she was and how needy of good quality food she was - the food she was eating at Hogsmeade wasn't that good.

"Can I ask you to do something?" Molly asked, seeming a bit worried.

"Sure," Tonks answered.

"Can you go upstairs and call Remus?"

_Oh no, _she thought. _I can't believe she called me over here to try to talk on this matter. _Tonks was pale and just stood there, not even having straight to answer. She felt her body tremble, her stomach ache and she leaned on a chair next to her.

"No, Molly." She answered, feeling breathless. Every time she heard his voice or saw him, she felt dizzy and there was this pain on her chest that was impossible to ignore. She felt that way because there was this denied feeling hanging between them.

"You two can't go on with this." Molly whispered. "Avoid each other isn't the way to solve this. He doesn't want you, okay then, but that doesn't mean you have to hate him…"

"Oh Molly, I just can't, you know? I'm feeling so sick of this… Sirius' death, Remus, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, The Ministry and everything…" she knew she sounded so silly – like a child, Sirius used to say.

"You _need_ to be strong, Tonks. Things are pretty bad in the wizarding world and you know that." Molly took a moment to breathe and place her hands on both Tonks' shoulders. "Women need to be strong, always. One day – when all of this is over – Remus will see the woman you're and will love you for that. For now, just be strong."

Tonks knew she was right but there was a fine line between knowing and admitting. She squeezed Molly's hand and went to call Remus – if she was going to be strong, now it was the time to begin with.

* * *

><p>Remus was sitting on the bed trying to heal some of his injuries from tonight's transformation and waiting for Molly to call for breakfast. The transformations were terrible again because he didn't have Sirius to comfort him. How he missed Sirius, it was so unbearable. Nothing hurt him more than to admit he was alone again in this world. Sometimes, the feeling was so strong he wanted to cry out loud and tell the world to sod off because he didn't want to suffer anymore. Not again. Not once more.<p>

He heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." he answered, his voice hoarse.

A shy Tonks entered the room and everything went really hot. He was without his shirt and Tonks was standing by the door. Remus grabbed his shirt and tried to dress himself.

"No, don't. Let me help you with the injuries." She said. Remus considered for a moment and then threw his shirt back on the pillow. Tonks sat behind him and took her wand. With a flicker of her wand, she began healing his back injuries, making them stop hurting.

Remus signed in relieve and turned his head a little.

"Thank you… Tonks." He gave her a small smile and she returned.

Remus back was full of scars so was his neck and stomach. Without thinking, her fingers ran through one of his scars, causing him to shiver beneath her touch. Now her hands were running down his back and Remus seemed so relaxed she didn't to spoil everything, dear Merlim, she didn't want to stop. _So much for being strong, huh?_

He didn't want her to stop either – it was good to feel her warm hands running down his back because now, more than never, he felt human and worthy.

Tonks hugged him and now her hands were on his stomach, squeezing it.

"We shouldn't…" Remus started. "You… I'm too…"

"I'm just comforting you, you git." Tonks heard him laugh softly and she smiled. Her lips went to his neck and kissed it slowly, teasing him.

"You're doing a lot more than comforting me…"

"If it's making you feel better then that's ok." She knew how far she was going and it was so hard to stop it because he was addicting and this was the first time she felt his skin and his neck. _Oh, his neck. _It was her dream to smell it and kiss it. The problem is that the more she got close to him, the more she wanted. First she wanted to talk to him, then she wanted to hug him and now she wanted him naked, so she could touch every scar he has and just make him feel the most special man on the planet.

Remus took one of her hands from his stomach and kissed it. It was an apologizing kiss and Tonks could feel how truthful it was. He turned his body to face her and their eyes locked. There wasn't anything else more intense to Tonks than look at him and see his interest on her, his eyes looking amused because of a random joke she made and now, most of all, she could see desire on his eyes. Remus' hands went to her cheek causing her to blush a little and went to her mousy brown hair.

"I never wanted this to happen to you…" he said, stroking her hair. His hands went to her neck and pulled her close, their lips touching. Time seemed to stop as they kissed each other and their hands travelled through their bodies, not caring if anyone would see this or anything. Tonks felt this was so right and good that she couldn't suppress a tiny moan escaping from her lips. She bit his lower lip and this time, he was the one making sounds. He pulled her again and the kiss became deeper. Remus' body and mind weren't working on the same frequency because his mind told him to stop this right now, but his body told him to go on, to make love to her at that moment. _I must be so weak because of the transformation._

However, she took control of the situation and pulled away from the kiss. Her hair was again bubble-gum pink and her eyes held so much happiness and Remus thought how idiot he was being.

"I don't want to be fooled, Remus. I'm going to take this as a moment you were vulnerable but if you think otherwise, then you make your move, ok?" she rubbed his arm and stood up to leave. "Oh, breakfast is ready."

He still thought he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous to her but he couldn't deny what he was feeling.

"Can I ask you something, Tonks?" he said, standing up. "These… things on my body…" he gestured his scars. "You don't care about them?"

"Of course not, Remus." She said and turned to leave but returned. "Remember once when Sirius said that girl – can't remember her name – said you were an awful kisser?"

"I was only eleven." He laughed.

"Well, she was wrong. You're a bloody good kisser. Just want to let you know" and now Tonks left the room.

Remus nodded his head in disbelief – she could make him feel so well with simple words, simple smiles. Only a completely ridiculous man would refuse to have such a great woman like her and he decided to stop being ridiculous that morning.


End file.
